Hope of Humanity
by Snow22
Summary: A fluffy post-game story of domestic lifestyles of heroes who once saved the world. Rated for future smut scenes and some hard language.
1. Chapter 1

Okumara café was closed for the day, a rare occurrence.

Everyone knew why, the whole world seemed to be frozen in place for Akira. He had barely blinked behind his thick black glasses, eyes fixated desperately on the television screen before him.

'He is sweating a lot…and breathing heavily.'

Sitting at his side was Futaba, who long abandoned her awful sitting habit. She was now instead leaning forward, screaming at the top of her lungs with enthusiasm. Next to her was Makoto, trying to calm her partner down and despite all the hand rubbing in the world, the Sakura blood was fiercely burning in her veins tonight. The lawyer couldn't help but feel excited, despite biting her lip with tension.

Yusuke was his usual calm self, arms crossed and face stoic. He watched the event upon the screen unfold as if it were another model for him, another subject to study.

Ann was somehow even louder than Futaba, almost as if the two were competing for a cheerleading contest. She gripped tightly at the sofa's

'He looks hurt.'

Haru noticed Akira's stiff shoulders, and the paper thin sheen of sweat collected at his forehead. She came over, and offered a wet rag. Akira took it with a very gentle nod, dabbing his skin over as he tried not to look away even for a second. Even Morganna, whose face was turning gray and voice becoming cracked, rubbed his face into the leader's stomach. "You know he's going to do fine."

They all collected together on the sofa together, watching along with the world as Ryuji Sakamoto was about to win the Olympic championship for Japan. It was the final stretch of the 5000m men's event. Ryuji had made a great start, but he was beginning to falter.

His muscles looked as if they were about to burst. His short, black hair was bristling with the wind. His teeth were clenching, and his veins popping from his neck. Akira knew this was part of the process, but despite that, he felt his heart swell with a mixture of pride and fear.

He didn't like seeing him struggle. And he knew he was.

Ryuji ran, and ran, and ran for what seemed like forever. All the while his team reacted in their own unique ways. The runners started to approach the finish.

Ryuji stumbled.

Gold was won by Australlia. Silver by Germany. Bronze by Ryuji Sakamoto representing all of Japan.

His face was skewed in anger, but back at home his team joyfully celebrated.

Akira felt his breath finally escape him and his lungs refill. Morganna laughed very gently, "I guess he isn't that big of a failure after all…"

As soon as he could, Akira quickly whipped out his phone. He pulled up the video chat and his heart stammered at seeing Ryuji's sweaty face staring back.

"You did it!"

"I didn't do jack shit…" Ryuji snarled softly, slamming his head against the back of the locker he stood by. The disappointment was apparent on his face.

Akira pouted, "Ryuji you got a bronze! A bronze in the longest track of the Olympic games! You competed against the entire world!"

The athlete just smiled a tad, but slammed his fist against the metal. "Damn it. I just want to be there. With you…with everyone." He gazed down for a moment, but just long enough for Akira to notice the red tint about his cheeks.

"I know. When does your plane leave?"

"Soon. I think the day after tomorrow." He wrung out his towel and chugged down a bottle of water.

The leader felt his throat swell. "Ryuji…" He had to tell him, had to get it out.

"What's up? You got that look on your face…"

Akira knew exactly what look he talked about too. The thin line of a mouth, the stern eyes…it reflected his deep thinking. Trying to relax, he gave a deep breath.

"Do you remember what I told you before you left?"

Ryuji thought for a moment, scratching the back of his head, "That whole thing about the house? Yeah…"

"I want you to take up the offer."

The champion nearly choked on his next swig of water, "Akira, are you for real? Are you sure it wouldn't be too much on you?"

"No! Of course not. You're our champion after all."

Akira bit his lip hard now, 'Don't say it now. Don't say it over the phone'

"Sure man, I'll take the offer." He gave a playful shrug, and exposed his teeth in that signature grin. Akira felt his heart skip a few beats, and his own face flush over quickly. "Living with the savior of humanity? Ain't I a lucky dog?"

'Why does he have to make this so difficult?' Akira swallowed hard.

And the world went silent. The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat and Ryuji beginning to clamber through a few of his belongings. Everything else was drowned out by the pulsing noise, and his racing thoughts.

'God please just hold it down' he begged, vaguely hearing the bottle of champagne being opened.

"They're sure making a lot of noise aren't they?"

"Ryuji…" Akira's tone was slow, more thought out…begging internally. The athlete's eyes widened as full as they could be on his face, exposing all of the beautiful emotions mingling within those deep brown orbs. At full attention, he cocked his head slightly. "What's up?"

Akira could not convince himself anymore, but he could barely hold it any longer. It was a long time coming. The two saw each other every day. Were closer than ever…the lingering hugging and sneaky handholding was going to end. He wanted to be more than a best friend to this man, this person he valued so much more than anything else in this world.

Saying it was as natural as breathing, and just as refreshing, "I love you."

Ryuji froze. He stared through the screen, it was barely able to capture the extent of his shock and his body language. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as he sniffled a bit, and grinned. "T…took you long enough you…incredible trickster. I love you too…"

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to wait for you to get home. But seeing you succeed today at the race, it just made me realize…" Akira held his chest. "I want you to live with me Ryuji. I want you to be with me. I want you here always."

"Man…I just…" Ryuji grunted, "Hang on…" He moved to his private room and sat down on the expansive bed. Akira wanted to be right beside him, perched on silky sheets…they looked so inviting. Ryuji laughed at first, and then flopped on his back holding the phone over his face. The two just looked at one another for a moment, and Haru whispered to a few of the team to settle down and leave him be.

Ryuji dropped the phone on his nose. Akira laughed wholehearidtly.

"Ow…"

"You okay there trooper?"

"Yeah…" Ryuji blushed softly again and hummed, "You know it's funny. The whole time I was bolting out there, kicking my ass…I wasn't thinking about running away like I used to. I was thinking about getting back to Japan, and what I was going to do for the rest of my life once this is done."

"It's going to be nice having you back."

"Yeah…now even more cause I got something special to look forward to…" He trailed off. "Are…are we going to kiss and stuff?"

Akira only warmly smiled at his question, "We will do whatever we want to do. As long as you're with me, that's all that's gonna matter."

Ryuji beamed, but soon it faded. "Hey…uh…how's Mona doing?"

Akira nearly forgot about the cat. But he turned to find that he was sound asleep. "Old and tired."

"Damn…I was worried about him. I thought with him being the hope of humanity and all, he wouldn't get old like that. It's been hard seeing him…" His voice faded. "You don't think he'll…."

"Ryuji…"

He shook his head, "It's fine. He'll be okay right?"

"Of course." Akira confirmed, not entirely sure of himself. "And you know what he would tell you right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep. It's good for you." He waved softly and gazed at him one last time. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." Akira tapped his phone closed, and looked back. The entire team was gazing at him, giving knowing smirks.

Yusuke chuckled, shaking his head a bit, "I suppose this will make two celebrations."

"Jeez…how many years did that take?" Ann asked as she wrapped her arm around Yusuke's waist and he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Only all of high school, college and until now soooo…." Haru shrugged, playfully pushing her former leader.

"These things take time." Akira defended.

Futaba lifted her glass, already slightly intoxicated. "Well…to the happy couple!"

Makoto lowered her arm a tad, "Did he take your offer?"

"To stay with me? Yeah…"

"You must be so happy. I'm proud of you Akira." She lifted her own cup to him. "Well like Futaba said!"

"Hell yeah!" The redhead quickly stepped in front of her and violently smashed their mouths together. Makoto willingly kissed her girlfriend, the two parting with a sloppily wet sound that made her blush.

"Don't drink too much." Haru demanded of Akira, "You do have to manage the shop tomorrow."

"Hey as long as I can go see Ryuji when he gets back in the country that's fine by me. I'll deal with the crazy seniors."

"Boss told me he might swing by tomorrow." His boss mentioned.

"Dad's coming by? He probably wants to be smug about your pastries Haru."

"They'll be Akira's pastries tomorrow." She sighed, "Not everyone can be as talented as you, miss curry fingers."

"That's what they called me in the sheets!" Futaba chuckled, wiggling her fingers, "Cause I was so spicy!"

"That….doesn't even make any sense dear…" Makoto cocked an eyebrow.

The party continued jovially. Akira was so busy with his own thoughts, he barely engaged in any conversation involved. Yusuke had to literally snap in front of the former leader's nose. "Hey."

"Sorry…"

"I can understand. The thrall of new love is exciting." Yusuke produced a deep chuckle, "There is a matter I want to speak with you about privately, perhaps over a cup of Haru's lovely coffee?"

The team had disbanded slightly. Makoto had to drag Futaba back to their abode, seeing as the redhead was snoring loudly on the couch after about three large cups. Haru remained still, organizing shelves and cleaning counters for the morning crowd. She reached and pet Morganna, who purred softly. Ann was lazily leaning against Yusuke, but disbanded once he gave her a reassuring pat to the back.

The two stepped outside into the dull heat of the late summer air. The song of cicadas reverberated, even surpassing the sound of traffic in the distance.

Akira noticed now more than ever in the evening light how much Yusuke had grown. He still had those beautiful eyelashes, but his face was fuller now. He had grown a thick of facial hair, continuing the sideburns along his face and running to his chin. He kept the long hair, but often now tied it into a sloppy ponytail. The artist turned to him.

"So…what's going on Yusuke?"

"I believe…I am ready. To subject myself to the ultimate commitment of love. I want to propose to Ann."

Akira's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Seeing your confidence as you spoke with Ryuji inspired me…something that seems to run in your spirit. You always inspire me to act and be myself. But the feeling you elicited inside me…I cherish her more than anything. She is more than just a model to me, she is my art. She is the very light to me. And I want to prove that to her. But how can I do this? How can I show her how much she means to me?"

Akira hummed thoughtfully, "Yusuke…it's you. You have so much talent and creativity. You will find the perfect way to propose. Knowing you, it will be fitting."

"Thank you, you always have the upmost faith in me." He set his hand on his shoulder, and tightly embraced. "And good luck. When you go to see him."

"Yeah…I'll need it. Love you man."

"Sentiments to you. I am making my leave. Ann worked herself up quite a lot.

Akira sighed, listening to the bell ring. He heard the sound of an airplane taking off, glancing in the sky. He watched a streak of light fly in the distance and pouted, "Please be safe." He softly prayed, and returned back inside.


	2. Reflections

Akira stared at his phone, finger hovering over the 'Silence' button. Working for the café and managing it were two entirely different beasts. He most likely wouldn't have time to even glance at it, until break time. He gave a very brief text of, "Hey, gotta work the shop today. Please keep me informed. Love you, love you so much." And placed his phone on silent mode.

The shop was luckily just a few blocks away from his home, which was tucked away on a relatively slow moving street. He stretched out his body, removing any stiffness that remained and yawned, scuttling down the sidewalk. Akira stared at the streetlights, guided by their aura alone.

The day started before the morning light graced the land of the rising sun. He would have to fold the croissants for the special of the day, begin the breads and start the coffee grinding. He had to remind himself that this was only one day out of the month, and it was to ensure proper work ethic.

As he drowned his thoughts with the sound of the beans being turned to powder, he faintly caught the leftover whiff of perfume from Haru. It made his heart sing.

Akira cursed himself however, it probably wasn't normal…but after all this time he still felt somewhere deep in himself that he loved Haru.

He hated it.

Ryuji was enough, and the sensations and exhilaration of proposing his feelings yesterday were beyond anything he had ever experienced. How would he go through that with someone else? And then there was all the societal pressure…how could he explain to everyone that he was going to live with two different people, both who were romantically involved with him?

Haru didn't help his feelings either. She obviously had some feelings for him, but they were gray and vague at best. One moment she would flirt with the titular black-haired so called "savior" and the next she would be barking commands at him…but in that cutesy wide-eyed way he had come to completely admire.

How could he even bring it up in a conversation? He had practiced it several times, losing himself in kneading. "Oh hey Ryuji…yeah I love you but there's this other girl…"

It was no secret Ryuji was bi…he had been holding back on the sexual tension with men in his youth. The star athlete would go on to have a very lengthy drinking session, and then come clean to the team in his early 20s. He went on and on about how he was hiding from himself to seem more like a man, but it was getting to be too much on his psyche. The team, unsurprised by this development, was understanding and supportive to say the least. That's when the psudo-dating started...

Akira sighed as he slapped the bread into its usual shape and tossed it into the oven. He slumped over against the wall, placing his hands in his pockets. He shook his head. Of course Haru wouldn't want to live with him…she's rich. She doesn't have time for a relationship…or at least that's how she came off.

But damn did he miss those long nights with her. Hey body dressed in only silks while jazz played in the background. The softness of her voice mewling gentle calls in the dark, her supple skin concaving to the will of his fingers. Akira looked at his own reflection in a nearby oven for a moment, his mind completely empty and yet filled with the memories of Haru's face while she made passionate love to him…it seemed so long ago.

In comparison, Ryuji's hands were so much like his personality…coarse and tough. He was less passionate but the things he could do with that lewd mouth.

Akira walked silently over to the sink and turned the cold water on, dosing his face with a healthy amount to get his head out of the gutter. He was at a job…he couldn't be fantasizing so early. There was a spare room nearby…and temptation was calling his twitching fingers. But he busied them with more prepping, trying his hardest not to focus on how the texture of the bread compared to Haru's ass.

He had to talk to Ryuji about it…as soon as humanly possible. He felt emptier by the day despite the friendships he had acquired. Both of them…it was selfish…but he needed them both.

With a smooth recovery, he managed to open the shop with more than enough food for the trickling breakfast crowd. He was concerned however, he had not heard Morganna nor caught wind of that twitchy tail. While there was a brief reprise from the morning crowd, he went on a search.

Much to his relief, Morganna was quietly resting. Akira went over to pet him, and the cat barely moved but still let out a weak, gentle purr.

Akira gently pouted, gazing at him with intensity. Morganna wasn't talking as much, he hadn't for a few weeks now. His fur was getting considerably more and more gray, and his face more hoary by the second. "Hang in there buddy…" He silently prayed, and kissed the small creature on the head.

Morganna only yawned in response and weakly stated, "I'm not going anywhere Joker…"

Akira sighed as he returned to behind the register, tapping a pen onto the surface. That was a name only Morganna called him now…Joker had been dead for so long. Now he was just Akira. The Phantom Thieves were now all a bunch of adults, the very thing they had all once agreed to fight. Life had become so mundane, it seemed like all that time they spent in the Metaverse was just a wild dream at this point. It was only a year of his life, and it had been so long ago…but it had stayed with them even now.

To much his surprise, as the afternoon began to pass, Yusuke entered the shop. "Ah! I had almost forgotten you were manning the shop at this date. Is it quite time for your break?"

"I suppose." Akira flipped the sign over, recalling so many times in where he had to do the same for Sojiro. It made him warm with nostalgia.

Yusuke was wearing his hair in a thick braid today, lingering all the way down past his shoulder. He pet Morganna fierily, and then the two sat in a somewhat private enclosure in the back of the café. "I think I have found the spot in which to propose to Ann."

Akira beamed, "That's great Yusuke! Where will you be going?"

"It dawned on me so brilliantly, like a new day. I will propose to Ann on the evening of the Autumn solstice, at the peak of the ferris wheel located in Destinyland."

Akira felt a mixture of confusion and happiness. "That's…great but so very unlike you!"

"that's the beauty of it my friend!" Yusuke boasted with a deep, almost maniacal chuckle. "This is not about me! This is about her. Ann! She is in love with the theme park, she frequently asks to go there even without it being a special occasion. It is adorable. She almost likes it as much as she does the underground mall."

That…was like Ann. Akira chuckled, "Some things just don't change."

Yusuke noticed the distracted tone in his friend's voice and leaned back a bit, "Are you feeling well Akira?"

"Nothing gets past you does it Fox?"

"That's why they call me that. I apologize. My sense of perception I feel since our adventures in the metaverse has somehow become heightened. Perhaps I kept some of the magic of being a Phantom Thief with me…even after all this time." He reached down, and took a long sip of the tea sitting in front of him. "What seems to be the matter?"

"I have something…going on. It's going to sound really stupid…and selfish."

"Akira…you know I am always here to listen. You helped me discover who I was and helped me come to terms with my past. I can handle any sort of emotion you can dish out."

The leader knew he was right…out of all the people to try to explain this Yusuke would be the easiest. He was just so…laid back and easy going…understanding and artistic. It wasn't fair.

Akira felt the stirring of confidence in his chest. He couldn't look vulnerable in front of his friend. He faced him straight on and grunted, "I still think I love Haru."

Yusuke did not respond, his face remained as straight as it could possibly be. "And what of Ryuji?"

"That's just it Yusuke. I love him too. I love both of them."

"Ah…" He hummed, "You know there is a word for what you are experiencing. It is called Polyamory. It typically tends to be more of a rare occurrence in relationships, but you could possibly make it work with enough work and communication. I, for instance, am asexual and thus I do not engage in sexual relationships and Ann is more than understanding. But before you establish a relationship with Ryuji, perhaps you should explain this to him as well."

Akira absorbed the information like a sponge. He had seen brief scatterings of polyamory on social media sights, and a few odd posts about significant others having other boyfriends or girlfriends but it had never interested him. But now that he was experiencing these deep emotions, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The explanation itself was simple, a primary school student could even understand that…but the overwhelming realization was eye-opening and also a bit scary.

Akira chuckled, trying to play it cool, "Oh and here I was thinking I was a weirdo."

"it is a bit unusual. But not entirely unheard of."

The leader tried to distract the conversation a bit, "So you don't fuck?"

"I am legally obligated not to engage in sexual acts."

Akira raised an eyebrow. Yusuke giggled, "That was a bad joke I will admit."

The leader shook his head with disappointment, then looked to the clock. "Break's just about done."

Yusuke nodded, and stood up. He however approached closely, and placed his hand firmly onto his friend's shoulder. It almost made him nervous, the look in Yusuke's eyes was full of intensity. "Whatever you do Akira. Be true to yourself. But don't hurt them…please. Be honest."

"I'll do my best."

"Many fortunes today my friend." He bowed respectfully, wishing the shop well. Akira glanced at his phone, noticing quite a few messages from Ryuji.

He scrolled feverishly and felt his stomach knot with each word upon the screen. He stopped looking at the message stating: "Have a great day sexy. I know you'll do great. Can't wait to get home."

Akira set his phone down once more, and wished for a plane delay.


End file.
